Inondation
by CurlyPandaLoveSterek
Summary: Une journée chaude, de l'eau , un trio infernal.. Du grand n'importe quoi. /!\ FRIENDSHIP /!\ Thomas!Minho!Newt ENJOY !


_**Hello tout le monde ! C'est re moi le Mini Panda arc en Ciel ! Je vous re poste cet OS du Labyrinthe. Je change un peu de registre par contre ce n'est pas une histoires d'amour c'est une histoire d'amitié entre Thomas Newt et Minho. Alby est présent mais ce n'est pas le principal. Il est court ^^' **_

_**Voili voilou en espérant que cet OS vous plaira :) A oui je vous précise pour ce qui me suivent et qui suivent Alpha Bêta Oméga Toi et Moi, Je m'en vais en Espagne pour une semaine Dimanche ce qui veut dire que je ne pourrais pas poster les chapitres suivant :( Navré... Mais bon vous inquiétez pas je reviendrais ! **_

_**Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire et la case grise ne mord pas tout comme moi ! **_

_**Bisous du Mini Panda arc en Ciel !**_

_**Inondation**_

Thomas fut réveillé par des mains le secouant. Il grogna et se retourna en chassant ses mains qui le gênait. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un soupirer mais ni prêta pas plus d'attention décidé à se rendormir. Thomas sentit alors deux mains dans son_ dos _et se sentit tomber. En quelques secondes il se retrouva par terre dans l'eau._ Attendez... De l'eau ?_ Il se releva et vit son meilleur ami se tenir devant lui un sourire aux lèvres. Le brun grogna et Newt ria avant de lui tendre une main que Thomas accepta. Une fois sur pied il chancela un peu mais resta tout de même debout.

-Pourquoi un réveil tellement... _Charmant _? Et puis pourquoi y'a de l'eau partout? Demanda le brun passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et observant le sol recouvert de liquide. Le blond retint un rire légèrement coupable du réveil quelques peu brusque de son ami mais répondit tout de même.

-Ben comme tu peut le voir, Nous sommes inondés ! Ne me demande pas comment j'en sais strictement rien. Oui tout le monde va bien. Chuck n'as rien. Ouais Gally est carrément stressé. Et oui Alby l'as calmé. Débita le blond ayant anticipé toutes les questions de son meilleur ami. Il le connaissait tellement bien … Après tout cela faisait plus d'un an que Thomas était arrivé. Le brun soupira et suivit le blond à l'extérieur.

-Salut salut mon pote. Bien dormi ? Lui demanda Minho qui les attendaient devant la porte.

-La nuit oui. Le réveille moins. Répondit il jetant un regard à Newt qui émit un petit rire.

-Il t'as encore réveillé en douceur je pari. Ria l'asiatique. Alby passa à côté deux et leurs dit qu'ils devaient se mettre au boulot. Ces trois là lui rappeler des adolescents de 14 ans complotant sans arrêt. Un peu comme des frères. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant Thomas et Minho embêter Newt qui râlait sans grande conviction. Il secoua la tête et reprit son chemin. Du côté de notre trio les choses ne changeait pas beaucoup. Les deux embêtaient le petit blond en s'avançant vers le local où les attendait Chuck. Il leur sourit et leurs donna à chacun un seau et une serpillière. Ils se mirent alors au travail.

Au bout de 30 minutes, Thomas en ayant marre d'entendre Minho se plaindre de la chaleur une idée – une mauvaise idée- lui vint en tête. Il s'approcha doucement de l'asiatique et lui versa son seau sur la tête. Le brun en resta figé. Thomas éclata de rire suivit de Newt. Minho se retourna et lui

lança le sien à la figure. Newt éclata encore plus franchement de rire. Les deux se lancèrent un sourire complice avant que Minho ne se jette sur Newt pour le tenir alors que Thomas ramassait le seau du Blond.

-Newt... Rappelle moi comment tu m'as réveillé ce matin ? Lui demanda le brun en souriant. Puis son aucun scrupule il lui renversa le seau sur la tête.

-Les gars ! On est sensé écoper pas se noyer ! Les réprimanda Alby. Son sourire reprit place lorsque les trois protestèrent dans un concert de voix scandalisées. Il éclata de rire ce qui détendit les trois qui rirent aussi. Après tout il faisait beau, chaud -trop chaud- ils étaient heureux et cela leurs permettaient de ne pas penser au Labyrinthe alors il pouvait les laissaient quelques minutes de bonheur. Il leurs fit un clein d'oeil et les laissa rire entre eux. Les trois se remirent au travail riant doucement. Ouais c'était une belle journée.

_**Sur ce à bientôt !**_


End file.
